empire_of_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Flesh
Portfolio Flesh is a much sought after Arcana and those with a Talent for it can easliy find a Patron. It is sometimes used intuitively, even though it is not an elemental Arcana. It governs both one's own body and the body of others, it controls flesh, blood, bone and skin of living sentient beings. Common Use Plebeians use Flesh to diagnose disease, heal scraps, grow or shorten hair and nails, change the color of skin or hair, toughen skin enough that one can go through a briar patch, correct sight deficiency with concentration, enhance hearing, enhance a sense of smell, to ignore pain, to cause an itch. Civem use Flesh to heal cuts and bruises, to speed up the recovery process of broken bones and disease, to fortify the body, to slow down the healing process, to turn nails into claws, to make skin as tough as leather or scales, to grow short horns, to grow hooves, to enhance muscle, to enhance vision, to combat a poison or toxin, to sense living creatures of a given species or kind within several meters, to change one's facial features, to grow taller or shorter by a few centimeters, to change one's body to allow gliding, to change one's body to enhance water movement, to change one's body for better climbing, to enhance one's body for better running, to instill vital energy, to dim another's senses, to briefly control another's limb, to cause pain, to look younger, to look thin, to look fit, to look fat, to look older. Patricians use Flesh to heal broken bones and torn muscle, to cure disease, to purge poison, to multiply one's strength, to increase one's size by as much as 100%, to decrase one's size by as much as 80%, to change oneself into a wolf, to change oneself into a dog, to change oneself into a lion, to change oneself into a condor, to change oneself into a pony, to change oneself into a dolphin, to change oneself into a python, to change oneself into a crocodile, to cause nausea, to remove another's sense, to paralyze, to control another's limb, to strike mute, to choke another, to grow large wings, to grow a carapace, to grow fangs, to move one's own organs about. Vilicus use Flesh to bring back to life someone dead for less than an hour, to grow extra limbs, to become a horse, to become a bear, to become a centaur, to become a crow, to become a hawk, to become a rat, to become a viper, to become a carp, to become a shark, to become a bat, to increase one's size by as much as 300%, to decrease one's size by as much as 95%, to control another's body. Enchanters use Flesh to create amulets that change an individual's appearance, wands that knit flesh, litters that preserve life, beds that enhance healing, combs that change an individual's hair color. Civilian Careers Slaves that have a modicum of a Talent for Flesh are sometimes used as estheticians. Plebeians may work in triage and soothing pain using Flesh. Civem may work as physicians and healers and Patricians as surgeons. Military Careers Most anyone with a Talent for flesh will end up appointed as a medic in the legions. There simply aren't enough of those at any given time and it can be very difficult to avoid such an assignment. Category:Magic